


Ineffable - Chapter 2

by SoldiersWar



Series: Ineffable [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, bucky barnes smut, winter soldier angst, winter soldier fluff, winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: Word Count: 1258This is kind of a short chapter and still very much an intro, but chapter 3 will be out tomorrow. :)Warnings: None really? Maybe some mild swearing.





	Ineffable - Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1258  
> This is kind of a short chapter and still very much an intro, but chapter 3 will be out tomorrow. :)  
> Warnings: None really? Maybe some mild swearing.

I walked down the hallway back to my room after two hours of training. I was tired, angry and honestly frustrated with of all of the shit I had to put up with. Nonetheless, I was pretty satisfied with myself that I sat there, looked Alexander Pierce in the eye and challenged him. I relished in the fact that I visibly angered him right before my very eyes. That the calm demeanor that he usually always projected on his exterior was cracked a little bit…because of me. The idea that I almost had the upper hand on him for one single moment was enough to make me grin in my sleep for weeks. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I whipped my head around to Emelia looking at me with a stern expression. She moved closer, forcing me to lean against the wall.  She looked around the hallway to see if anyone else was around. Nobody was in sight.  “Alexander’s pissed. What the hell do you think you’re doing? You don’t just do that!” She exclaimed in hushed tones.   
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. “Wait…How would you know?”  
She sighed sarcastically. “He called me into his office and told me what happened. You need to stop getting so testy.”  I held back a smirk, but didn’t hold back on rolling me eyes. Of course Pierce would call his daughter/ my best friend into his office to try to reason with me.  “Scarlette…” she took in a deep breath.  “I need you to be careful with them. Especially Alexander. You don’t know what they’re capable of…Please just, do what they say…Even if you don’t want to do it.”  I looked at her hands. She was moving them in and out of her hair, combing her fingers through. This was usually a nervous tick of hers, one that I picked up on, but very few people did.  “Emelia, you know I can handle myself.” I reassured her.  “Yeah, until you can’t. Just don’t be more stupid than usual, okay?”  
She playfully punched my shoulder as I rolled my eyes again at her a little more lightheartedly than last time.  “So was he really that mad?” I smirked. Emelia snorted, holding back a laugh and nodded before we parted ways for the evening. …Present  
As quickly as I could take my next breath, I pulled my gun out in front of me and pointed is straight at him, taking a few steps back to get a better shot and putting some distance between us. His piercing blue eyes stared back at my scared, angry, but firm stare.  “What are you doing here?” I said through my teeth. He stood there frozen, his mouth opening slightly, and brows furrowing. I walked to the left of him almost circling around him but still leaving an even 5 feet between us.  I really wasn’t sure what I was thinking at that moment. I knew all too well that this guy could snap my neck with the same ease that any normal person could snap a twig. He could grab my gun and turn it on me in less than half of a second. I was skilled, and I could hold him for a while, but I knew better. This man wasn’t normal. He was a legend, a ghost story. But he was real. He was standing right in front of me.  He turned his body around along with my movements, not taking his gaze away from mine. His hands clenched subtly so as not to make any sudden movements, but naturally maintained a firm presence. “I’m not going to ask you again. What are you doing here?” My voice cracked, a clear result of fear.  “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He finally answered.  I kept my guard up. Even though I didn’t show it whatsoever in my body language, the moment he opened his mouth I felt something different towards him. He seemed calm, and in a way…normal. He was a lot different than how I remembered him. I had no viable reason to believe, or trust him. And yet, there was a part of me that wanted to. “Why are you here?” He looked unsure about how to answer that question.  “Did they send you to come get me?” I broke the silence in anticipation for his answer, feeling tears starting to form at my sudden realization.  “I’m not here for anyone.” He told me. I blinked, completely dumbfounded. Nothing was making sense at that moment.  “I know who you are.” I stated. “By the way you’re pointing that gun at me, I can tell.” I replied, still so calm and collected. I was so amazed by his current demeanor. I knew who The Winter Soldier was. We had worked together once when I was younger, with Hydra. I had seen him up close and personal. When I was being privately briefed on who he was before we worked together, I had seen footage on how easily and swiftly he could kill a man without a single thought, for no other reason than the guy was simply in his way. He had been responsible for many of Hydra’s victories, and developments without leaving a single trace.  But the man standing before me was different. Although he didn’t show a lot of emotion, he wasn’t a blank slate of a human being as he had seemed before. He wasn’t cold, and robot like in his actions. He was just a normal looking man standing in front of me calmly trying to make me not shoot him.  “How do you know who I am?” he turned the question around to me. This time, I was the one that hesitated. I wasn’t sure what would happen if I revealed who I was, or what I had done in the past.  “How do I know you’re not tricking me?”  He sighed, “I told you, I’m not here to hurt you, I don’t even think I know you. You can put the gun down.” I bit my lip and decided that maybe it was time to tone down the hostility. Slowly lowering my gun and setting it onto the ground in anticipation that things could go south after that decision.  We stood in front of each other, neither of us knowing what to do next. Part of me wanted him to go, and hope he never came back. But another part of me wanted to know who he was, and why he was so different. Was he no longer with Hydra? Why hadn’t he killed my yet? I knew there was no possible way that one day he just decided to walk out of Hydra’s doors with a letter…A lesson I knew all too well.  I sighed and decided to start talking. Maybe if I talked, he would talk. “We’ve worked together before. A long time ago. I was just barely out of my teens.” “So you-” “Worked for Hydra? Yes.” I interrupted.  “But not anymore?” I watched his brow knit, trying to evaluate this entire situation and the new information that I had told him.  “No…I kind of escaped.”  His features softened noticeably at my confession. His shoulders, and his concerned facial expression relaxing. That made me realize that maybe he was as suspicious of me as I was of him.  “So did I.” He sighed. I wasn’t sure about what to expect, but what I wasn’t expecting was us next saying the same words at the same time. “How did you do it?”


End file.
